The Taunting Game
by TheManicMarauder
Summary: When Sith Warrior Raina took on a Padawan named Jaesa Wilsaam as her very first Sith Apprentice, she wanted nothing more than to help shape the most powerful Force sensitive user she had ever encountered. What the Sith Warrior didn't expect, however, was for Jaesa to fall for her at some point during her training.
1. The Conversion, Part 1

Hutta is an absolutely foul planet. The people that live on Hutta are either gangsters, smugglers, or bounty hunters. Real scoundrels who plunder and deceive in order to get whatever it is that they want. Sith aren't so much different in that respect. The thing that separates the Sith from the scoundrels is that the Sith have a sense of respect, honor, and loyalty to the Empire...most of the time. The likes of smugglers care only for a pocket full of credits and a cantina full of liquor.

Although she would never admit it, Raina was very much inclined to share similar interests. She loved trips that allowed her to indulge that part of her that wanted to taste everything life had to offer. Prior to her time spent as an acolyte on Korriban, Raina was a slave on Tatooine for several years. Then one day, one of Overseer Tremel's agents found her and brought her to the Sith Academy on Korriban. While the idea of learning the ways of the Dark Side was alluring to her at the time, Raina essentially traded in one set of chains for another. The life of an acolyte doesn't offer much in the ways of self indulgence.

It's not just the people on Hutta that are repulsive. The planet is riddled with bogs that are literal toxic waste swamps, and the smell emitted from them reeks of sulfur and industrialization. The stench is so bad that it lingers on one's clothing like a bad perfume, making them smell of egg farts until they strip their clothes and blast them into the depths of space with the rest of the garbage. The bases here that have been erected by the Empire are not even free from the odor.

The atmosphere is tinged yellow, most likely from the yellow haze that hovers over the parts of the planet that are untouched by intelligent life. In fact, the color is so thick and prominent that the when viewing the planet from space, it looks like a burnt ball of old cheese.

A truly foul planet.

Raina stepped outside of the Jiguuna Spaceport and wrinkled her nose in protest of the unwelcomed scent. "Bleck!" She wrapped her scarf twice around her head, covering both her nose and mouth. Malavi Quinn had already gone ahead of her and went to make travel arrangements for their current leaned against the spaceport's entryway, refusing to take a single step outside the structure until it was time to leave.

Quinn approached her from the taxi hub outside the port entrance. He stood at attention in front of Raina, squaring his shoulders and holding his hands at ease behind his lower back. "My lord, our intel suggests that Noman Karr is holding up in a structure somewhere in a neighboring work camp. However, the taxi hub nearest this camp is the one here at this spaceport. We will have to walk there on foot."

"That is absolutely unacceptable," Raina scoffed. "Do you really expect me to walk through this...this ass sludge?" Raina pulled down her scarf away from her mouth and feigned retching for added effect.

Quinn jumped back slightly in disgust but then frowned when he realized the Sith wasn't actually going to vomit. He straightened up again with his hands at attention at his sides. "Yes, my lord. That is unless you have any intentions of disobeying a direct order from Lord Baras."

Raina chuckled behind her scarf as she placed it back over her face. Quinn may have been her subordinate, but he had a way of keeping Raina in check when it mattered most. Raina loved that about him. "Lead the way, Quinn. I just love watching you walk away from me," Raina said with a suggestive wink.

He blushed furiously at that and awkwardly shuffled to turn around and head back towards the main road leading away from the spaceport. His stiff and deliberate strides told Raina that he was very conscious of how he was walking and was trying to be as rigid and unattractive as possible.

Raina had no actual interest in Quinn. He is an extremely handsome man, and anyone would be lucky to have him as a partner should he chose to take one. And Raina would be lying if she said she didn't think his ass looked great in those Imperial grey uniforms. But even from the moment she meet him on Balmorra, when Vette was shamelessly gushing and fawning over him, Raina saw him as nothing more than a valuable asset. He's a great pilot and an excellent strategist. But he has also become one of Raina's closest friends. A friend who has several buttons for her to push, and she's not the type of person to let buttons go unpushed.

As they trekked through the market, Raina noticed several young and fresh faced hopefuls running around a nearby cantina in the distance, doing lord knows what for lord knows who. "Newbies. How I do not miss those days," she muttered to herself.

Quinn checked his tracking device and oriented himself with their new location. "The camp is just outside of this pathway, my lord," he announced. Soon, they were on the edge of a large bog full of sludge and hot, yellow steam.

Raina immediately scanned the area looking for the nearest possible route around the bog hoping to avoid going through it.

"I suggest we go straight through the bog, my lord," Quinn said as he began treading through the nearest puddle of filth.

Raina let out a childish groan and tentatively followed his footsteps, making sure to avoid his actual footsteps so she didn't get stuck and sink further into the goo than is necessary. An actual retch makes its way from the pit of her stomach to her mouth.

An absolutely foul and wretched planet.

Noman Karr, the Jedi that Baras was hell bent on destroying, had picked this planet out of literally hundreds, to arrange a duel to the death. But Baras, much like other Sith of his rank and stature, was not the type to do his own dirty work. That's part of the appeal of having an apprentice. They need your training and guidance with learning the ways of the Dark Side of the Force, and you need someone expendable to fight your battles. Still, the urge to avoid Hutta at all costs was far too tempting for Raina.

But a smart apprentice obeys their master's commands without question. A wise apprentice becomes so loyal that their master becomes dependent upon them, making them weak and easy to over power. And nothing proves loyalty more than by walking through a hot, steamy swamp of Hutta waste on a quest to kill your master's nemesis.

Quinn stopped in the middle of a rather deep hole, up to knee high, and looked at several metal huts straight ahead of him. "The target should be in that hut on the right, my lord," he whispered.

Raina had killed many Jedi since Baras took her under his wing. Many Sith, too, for that matter. But Nomen Karr would be the first Jedi Master she would have to face in combat. This would not be an easy battle. In fact, the odds were not leaning too strongly in her favor if she were to be honest with herself.

She anxiously approached the hut's entrance and begin to survey her surroundings. The hut had a circular body with a short but wide entrance protruding from the front of the structure. The inside of the dome was minimally decorated with a rug and some basic furniture scattered around, such as chairs and tables. A small doorway hidden in the back led to a large hallway, presumably connecting several chambers to each other.

"Quinn, stay here and guard the front entrance," Raina commanded. "Karr said he would be alone, but I don't fully trust him to not have a backup plan in case this goes bad for him."

"Yes, my lord," he replied immediately, taking his post near the doorway, his eyes dutifully scanning the bog outside. He glanced over his shoulder briefly. "If you need my assistance-" Quinn started but was cut off by the Sith Warrior.

"I know. I'll moan your name loud enough for you to hear. Although I'll probably be on death's door instead of pleasure's." Another button pressed. To Raina's surprised, Quinn was not flustered but instead offered a small smile in response.

"Please see that you do." And with that, he turned around and resumed his duties guarding the entrance.

Raina quickly found her way inside the hallway, where she immediately sensed a strong presence with the Force coming from a large chamber at the end of the hall. It reeked of the Light Side. A Jedi. She emerged through the chamber's doorway and found Nomen Karr kneeling down in meditation in the center of the room.

"Your presence tells me that my fellows Uldin and Zylex must have failed. Pity." His voice was calmed, but something about him sounded tired. Karr stood and turned purposefully in order to face his opponent.

A female Sith Warrior stood before him. The Warrior was shorter than he expected, roughly five foot, six inches tall, but she was exceptionally lean and muscular. She wore a black, skin-tight jumpsuit with matching black combat boots that were mid-calf high on her legs. The black cloak that draped down her body from her shoulders was a shade of black lighter than her suit. A large hood swallowed most of her face, leaving only red lips the color of blood and a pale chin visible.

Sith are always the dramatic type.

Karr didn't waver or show any sign of distress or fear at Raina's presence. She confidently strode closer to him, lowering the hood behind her head so Karr could see the red war paint she frequently maintained on the pale skin of her face. Intimidation tactics can work to a Sith's advantage some of the time. As a small, human female, Raina does not have the luxury of horns or alien skin to help instill fear in others. She has to create her own horror.

He approached her but stopped to leave roughly ten feet between them. "I should have known Baras couldn't be trusted. As a man of my word, I am here alone as agreed. Your master shows himself a coward sending you in his stead."

Raina can't argue with him there. Baras is a coward. A very powerful coward. But loyalty doth a happy Sith master make. And right now, Raina is in no position to upset her master. "He sends me to do all of his killings. And I'm very good at it. Why make the cakes yourself when you can have others make them for you?"

Karr furrowed his brows at that. Clearly, that wasn't the response he wanted. "You're young in the Force, a mere apprentice. I am a full Jedi Master."

"You're right," Raina said, seemingly relenting. She stood back mockingly and threw her hands up as if to surrender. "I am no match for you. Please don't hurt me. I surrender." Her face quickly morphed back into a smug grin.

He sneered at her in annoyance, playing right into Raina's hands.

"For all his bravado, your master's actions expose the flaws of the Dark Side, and your flaws for following him. You are Baras's pawn, an especially resourceful and powerful one, but still only that. I must put an end to you. Once you are out of the way, Jaesa will provide the proof I need to open the Jedi Council's eyes and expose Bara's network of spies."

Raina shrugged off her robe and scarf and Force grabbed the two black lightsabers from her waist, emitting their red synthetic beams and readying them in a battle position. "It's cute that you think this will play out into a scenario where you come out of this alive."

That seemed to have struck a nerve somewhere within him. Jedi's still have egos, after all. No amount of self-righteous meditation can do away with human nature. Karr reached for his saber and engaged it. The green light from the blade perfectly highlighted the angry frown on his face.

Karr attacked first with a downward strike, which caught Raina off guard. She wasn't expecting him to go on the offensive so soon. She blocked the attack forming an X with her sabers, catching his blade in the top quarter. She kicked him square in the stomach, causing him to fall back long enough for her to recover herself.

They danced in the chamber, neither one of them relenting an opening for the other to gain the upperhand. That is until Karr swung a heavy attack to Raina's right side. She forcefully blocked it with her right saber, throwing him off balance, and swung at his right leg with her left saber. The smell of burnt flesh and linen proved her swing true. She Force pushed him backwards into one of the chairs near the back of the room.

He heaved himself onto his knees while being careful of his leg wound. "Gahh. The Force...is strong with you. I-I must...dig deeper…"

A swirl of black and red tendrils circled his body, and Karr growled low and guttural as his eyes, once green but now orange surrounded by blackened sockets, had cut upwards to meet Raina's.

"That was easier than I had thought," Raina thought to herself. For a Jedi Master, it was rather easy for Raina to get under his skin. "That's it," she purred devilishly. "Release your anger and your hate. It's the only way to defeat me!"

He growled once more before launching himself at the Sith, his saber raised and ready for a striking blow. Raina deflected with some difficulty. Karr had definitely grown stronger than he was moments ago, but his technique with the lightsaber had become sloppy. Fighting on pure rage alone will make you stronger, but it will also blind you to your opponent's strengths as well as your own weaknesses.

Raina continued to play on the defensive and waited for the right moment to strike at Karr again. She swung across weakly with her left saber. He deflected and kicked away the saber from her right hand.

"You will...fall to me!" he screamed.

He swung another heavy downward strike towards Raina's head, clearly hoping for a fatal blow. She raised her saber horizontally above her head, pushing back against Karr's saber with as much force as she could muster. He raised his saber back above his head, but before Raina could make another move, Karr started swinging wildly down on Raina again. And again. And again. Sparks flew with each clash of their sabers.

"YOU!"

Clash.

"WILL!"

Another clash. Raina planted her right foot firmly behind her for support, her left leg angled towards Karr.

"FALL!"

Another.

"TO ME!"

He swung harder than ever, and it took every ounce of Raina's stamina and adrenaline to hold him at bay as he towered over her. He was several inches taller than the Sith Warrior, possibly even an entire foot taller. And he was trying to use this to his advantage. Even in his blind rage, Karr was still a smart fighter.

But he had something that Raina, fortunately in this context, does not have. With all her weight shifted to her right leg, Raina swiftly lifted her left knee upwards and forcefully made contact with Karr's groin. The pressure from his saber against hers was immediately released. He stepped several feet backward to safety, groaning from the pain in his most sensitive of areas. Raina charged him and swung her lightsaber once against his lowered right hand, slicing off fingers and forcing him to drop his own saber. She slashed once more across his stomach, causing his legs buckle underneath him.

Karr was now on his knees. He clutched the wound on his abdomen with his right arm, his wounded right hand tucked protectively under his left arm. "My wound is mortal, Sith. You have won."

To be continued...

* * *

So this is the first fic I've written in nearly 8 years, and I'm extremely nervous to post my writing for the public to see. Please be gentle. I recently played back through a Sith Warrior toon on SWTOR, and while I love romancing Quinn, I was bummed I couldn't romance my female SW with Jaesa. And the clips I've seen on YouTube of a successful romance with Jaesa are awkward and frankly boring. I think a great opportunity for an amazing storyline was missed with these characters.

This is a shameless "hot for teacher" style romance. The fact that the Star Wars universe really doesn't have any mentor/student relationships saddens me. If it saddens you, too, maybe this will cheer you up. I'm going to try to post a chapter once a week. Jaesa will be introduced in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Raina. Also, some actual dialogue from NPCs in the game will be included in this story. I don't own that writing either. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes, and I am not making any monetary gain from its existence.


	2. The Conversion, Part 2

Nomen Karr knelt limply on the chamber room floor. He clutched at the wound on his abdomen and grunted from the pain. "My wound is mortal, Sith. You have won. At least I die knowing you will never find Jaesa."

For the first time in a while, Raina stood silently and was unsure of what to do. She hadn't intended to mortally wound Karr. She still needed to find Jaesa, and Karr was her best shot at succeeding.

As if designed by fate itself, several Imperial troops marched into the chamber, joining the Sith and Jedi. "My lord," one of the troopers announced, "Quinn said we could find you in here. Darth Baras sent us in case you needed our help. But it seems you have everything under control here."

Baras obviously thought there was a chance that Raina would fail this mission, or at least not be capable of handling it on her own. That enough was an insult to the young Sith Warrior. Still, Raina held her tongue and instead, put on her usual smug grin. "Absolute control," she agreed, loosely Force choking Karr enough to lift his head and labor his breathing. "He's fading though and needs to be stabilized."

One of the troopers pulled out a medical scanner and pointed it at Nomen Karr. "Yes, my lord. We will take him into the chamber next door and tend to him. Anything else, my lord?"

Raina smirked wildly at Nomen Karr, her grip on his neck tightening slightly. "I want him strong enough to endure a round of moderate torture." She released her grip on the Jedi's throat and allowed the troopers to surround and bind him.

"No!" Karr screamed weakly. "I want to die! I must...protect Jaesa…."

"You will live long enough to suffer more than anyone else in Jaesa's life has suffered." Raina said, her voice booming and commanding. "More than her parents, more than Master Yanlach. She will feel every ounce of pain I inflict on you."

Karr straightened himself up enough to face the Sith, his head raised in defiance. "Torture me all you want, Sith. It will only fuel my hate for you."

Kneeling down in front of Karr, her face mere inches from his, Raina placed two fingers under his chin and forced him to meet her gaze. "I thought Jedi weren't allowed to hate," she questioned rhetorically, her grin growing wider each time Karr tried to pry his chin from her firm grasp. "Don't tell me that I've gotten under your skin, Karr. After all, you are a Jedi Master."

"You're smugness is an insult!" he spat furiously. Raina didn't bother wiping away the saliva that landed on her face. "You are NOT my better. I will kill you, Sith. I will kill you, and I will kill your master! Do you hear me? You'll both be dead!"

"Now Karr, what will Jaesa think when she senses all this darkness raging inside you?" Raina taunted. She released his chin and quickly stood so that the medical trooper could finish his examination.

"Don't touch me, Imperial scum!" Karr shouted, recoiling away from the medic.

Raina once again grabbed his neck with the Force in order to keep him still but not to restrict his breathing. "Such hatred," she chastised, sucking through her teeth in disapproval. "This man is trying to help you, Karr, and yet you treat him as if he has an oozing, flesh disease. For a Jedi, you are extremely judgemental."

Normally, Raina would try to avoid inflicting physical torture on a subdued subject if the decision were up to her discretion. She saw physically torturing a defenseless being as cowardice and quite boring. In her eyes, establishing dominance over an opponent would only be noble and exciting if she and her opponent we on an equal playing field. Plus, she knew from her time as a slave on Tatooine that torture isn't a reliable means of gathering information anyway.

Mental torment, on the other hand, was an entirely different arena. There was no challenge with tormenting someone when they physically couldn't fight back. But a subject with a sharp and functioning mind could be toyed with for days and would be capable of outsmarting their subduer. And Raina simply loved testing the resolution of others and trying to find their mental breaking points.

"Fuck you, Sith!" Karr screamed as he lunged towards Raina as much as his weak body would allow. The troopers held him back to keep him from falling forward. His mouth was moist from salvation, and more bits of saliva flew from his mouth as he shouted. "Fuck you!"

At this point, the hatred and anger boiling up inside Karr was so strong that it was overwhelming Raina's senses. Karr had given into the Dark Side of himself, so easily, in fact, that Raina had to remind herself that she had only bested him as he was already on the edge leaning towards darkness. She just gave him the slight nudge he needed to fall.

"Your anger is intoxicating, Karr," Raina cooed. "I can't wait for your Padawan to sense how far you've fallen-"

"My lord," Quinn interrupted breathily. He'd hurried into the chamber where Raina held Nomen Karr and appeared shocked and alarmed. "The Padawan has arrived. And she looks rather...unnerved."

As if on cue, a tall, dark-haired girl clad in traditional Jedi robes and a double-bladed lightsaber attached to her hip walked into the chamber, passing Quinn as she entered. Her shoulder length hair was disheveled and partly covered her face but not enough to hide her set look of resolution. "Let my master, go, Sith!" she demanded.

Raina couldn't refrain from letting a surprised, impressed grin form on her face. "The Padawan has teeth? I'm curious to see how strong the bite is," she purred as she slowly approached Jaesa. The Sith eyed the Padawan from head to toe in an attempt to size up her opponent, the younger girl clearly uncomfortable from the attention.

Karr bellowed with frustration upon seeing Jaesa enter the chamber. "Jaesa, no!" he screamed. "You stupid girl, I told you to stay hidden. How dare you defy me!"

Just as Raina had predicted, Jaesa was taken aback when she saw the physical transformation that her master had undergone. His face was now thin and hollow, his irises a fierce shade of orange and his sockets darker than coal. "Master Karr," she whispered in disbelief, her voice barely audible to even Raina. "What have you done to him, Sith?"

Karr shouted at the Sith Warrior again, cursing her and threatening to kill her with her own lightsabers, no less. His voice, although weak, echoed hauntingly throughout the chamber and noticeably unnerved his Padawan, Jaesa.

"Has this been inside him all along?" Jaesa questioned desperately. She looked more and more hopeless and abandoned with each passing glance at her master. "No...no one can hide such darkness," she said. "Somehow, you have turned him mad!"

"Have you ever used your power on your master, Jaesa?" Raina asked, moreso out of curiosity than to further inflict torment on the girl.

Jaesa shook her head aggressively. "No. Master Karr told me to never use my power as a crutch. Only to use it when it was clearly necessary."

Raina rolled her eyes in irritation and laughed bitterly at Karr. "You didn't want her using her powers against you, did you?" she asked incredulously. "You were going to use her as a weapon in your own personal vendetta against Darth Baras all while keeping her hidden from your true intentions."

"Master Karr?" Jaesa questioned pleadingly again.

Before Karr could speak, Raina turned to face the Padawan again and interrupted, "Don't trust me or Karr. Use your power, Jaesa. Look into your master's heart and see the truth."

Hesitantly, Jaesa bowed her head and clutched her hands together in front of her chest. A bright, light blue forced surrounded her upper body. "I sense pride...and envy...and hate...and vengeance?! No! What trick is this? I would have known if such darkness resided within him."

"This is no trick, Jaesa," Raina countered firmly. "It did not take much effort from me to unleash this side of Nomen Karr. Something that easily brought to the surface has been dying to escape for some time. I didn't create his darkness. I merely let it out."

"You killed Master Yonlach, and you killed my parents. And now you've turned my master against me. I felt every torturous moment you put him through. This must end now." Jaesa removed the double-bladed lightsaber from her waist and emitted the yellow blades.

Raina readied herself for the inevitable fight, engaging her own two red lightsabers. "I couldn't agree more."

Neither of the warriors relented the fight, not even after Karr began screaming and pleading for it to end. Raina knew she wasn't leaving Hutta without the corpses of both Jedi Master and Padawan. Baras wanted the both of them dead, a task Raina had no qualms with performing. But now that she had met the mysterious Padawan for which she had spent many weeks hunting, Raina was beginning to doubt whether it was the wisest decision to kill the girl.

"This girl is stronger than any Force user I have met," Raina thought to herself. Jaesa wasn't as skilled in combat as the Sith Warrior, but she was holding her own fairly well. "It would be a waste to eliminate such a powerful force."

Raina needed to end this duel fast. She Force pushed the Padawan several feet away from her, giving her the space she needed for her next attack. With both lightsabers raised towards her right right side, she immediately ran fast towards Jaesa and brought her two sabers down hard against the Padawan's hilt, narrowly missing the girl's hand but destroying the weapon.

Unarmed and kneeling on the floor, the younger girl readied herself for the impending final blow from her Sith opponent. She closed her eyes as she heard the sparking whirl of a lightsaber being raised above her head. When she instead heard the sound of a lightsaber disengaging, Jaesa immediately jerked her head up and looked upon her opponent in confusion. "Why…?" she trailed, struggling to form any other words. "You had the opportunity to kill me, and you didn't take it."

Raina holstered her lightsabers. "I may be a Sith, but I'm not stupid. And killing you would be just that. I'd much rather train you myself. The way someone with your power and ability deserves to be trained."

Jaesa's eyes widen in surprise at the Sith's offer. She'd come to Hutta to find Nomen Karr with the intent of eliminating the threat of this Sith Warrior. And yet here Jaesa was, kneeling at this Sith woman's feet in defeat, her master corrupted and defenseless. Should she refuse the Sith's offer and remain devoted to the Jedi, a group in which she was beginning to lose faith? Or should accept this Sith's hand, joining the Dark Side and therefore turning her back on all the teachings to which she had devoted the last several years of her life?

"This is a one time offer, Jaesa," Raina warned, a somewhat hopeful tone laced her voice. "Join me, or face the same fate as your Jedi Master."

Karr let out a rageful roar that echoed throughout the entire chamber, shaking the walls and columns that adorned the room.

To be continued...

* * *

Cliffhangers!

So a little note about exactly what I'm doing with the story so far. For those of you not familiar with the Sith Warrior quest line, there's a pivotal scene at the end of the first Chapter of the game where Jaesa becomes the Sith's Apprentice. That final moment is where this story is picking up.

I thought about jumping straight into the part where Jaesa has already joined the Dark Side, but I felt this key scene could help explain how I'm writing Jaesa as well as give insight into Raina's character. Anywho, there will be one more chapter taking place on Hutta. After that, we dive in to the fun stuff!

Thanks in advance for your support and feedback! I plan to post every Friday!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Raina. Also, some actual dialogue from NPCs in the game will be included in this story. I don't own that writing either. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes, and I am not making any monetary gain from its existence.


	3. The Conversion, Part 3

"This is a one time offer, Jaesa," Raina warned, a somewhat hopeful tone laced her voice. "Join me, or face the same fate as your Jedi Master."

As if the fact she was still alive wasn't confusing enough, Jaesa was now completely caught off guard by the offer presented before her. "You killed Master Yonlach, and you killed my parents. Why would I ever join you?"

The Sith Warrior furrowed her brows in thought. "I did what was required of me to complete the task that I had been given. It was never personal," she said sympathetically. "Well...at least not for me. Master Karr and Lord Baras on the other hand-"

"So you're just another pawn in Baras's game then," Jaesa interrupted angrily with a scoff. "If that's all I was to the Jedi, something for them to use until I was no longer of value, then why would I accept a similar fate with you?"

"The difference is that I know I am disposable to Baras, and he doesn't do much in the way of trying to hide that from me. Or anyone for that matter," Raina explained to the Padawan kneeling before her. Raina took several steps backwards and pivoted her body slightly so she could face Karr and Jaesa simultaneously. "This man," she accused pointing to Karr, "and others like him want to manipulate you and control you while keeping you in the dark to their true intentions."

Karr grunted in frustration at the Sith's accusations. "Don't listen to her, Jaesa. She's a Sith, and she can't be trusted!"

"Unlike your master, I have absolutely nothing to hide from you," Raina countered, spreading her arms wide in a sign of openness and welcome. "Be my guest. Use your power on me if you wish."

Jaesa promptly used her power to sense Raina's true feelings. She raised her head up in shock at her findings. "I sense fear...anger...even hate...but also compassion...and remorse?" Jaesa thought she may have misread Raina on that last one, but she could most certainly sense remorse in the Sith's heart. Remorse for what, she couldn't be sure. You may be an agent of the Dark Side, but there is Light in you as well."

Satisfied with Jaesa's response, Raina approached the young girl and offered out a hand to help her from off the floor. "There is no black and white with the Force. To limit yourself solely to Dark or Light is impossible for even the most resilient of beings. Anyone who says otherwise is either lying to themselves or to you."

Jaesa shuddered at the contact from the Sith's hand on hers. The woman was powerful and was well aware of it, too. From the moment Jaesa walked into that chamber, she could strongly sense the proud demeanor of the Sith Warrior. But Jaesa could also sense that Raina wasn't over confident like the few Sith she had encountered. It was an odd combination, Jaesa mused, to be both prideful and humble at the same time.

"I've been used at the expense of others my whole life. Manipulated...lied to," Jaesa reflected. "I thought I had finally broke away from that. That I had finally found something with the Jedi in which I could place my trust. But Master Karr has been lying to me all this time. It turns out I was let down again."

Raina recognized this as her opening to further gain Jaesa's trust. "You are strong with the Force, Jaesa, and you have an extraordinary gift that the Jedi have been trying to control as if it were their own."

Karr struggled with his bindings and growled at Raina's words. "You liar!" he screamed.

One of the Imperial troopers standing guard gave Karr a hard slap across the head. "Silence, Jedi." The trooper promptly reached into his rucksack and pulled out a gag, which he forcibly applied around Karr's mouth.

Raina frowned, noticeably annoyed by Karr's struggling going on behind her, but continued with her speech mostly unphased. "The Jedi Order is nothing but deceptive and manipulative. Karr is a shining example of that. I'll admit that the Sith are not exactly known for building strong relationships with others," Raina conceded. She took two small steps to shorten the distance between her and the younger girl, and she placed her hands gently but firmly on the girl's shoulders. "But I promise you that I will never deceive or betray you if you are my apprentice. I want you to reach your full potential with the Force so you can bring this galaxy to its knees."

Jaesa seemed to mull over the Sith's words for several moments, throwing several accusatory glances towards Nomen Karr's way. "I want believe you." This Sith woman had killed everyone close to Jaesa, including her parents, but the anger she had been feeling towards her was slowly fading.

She never really loved her parents. The Wilsaams were not a wealthy family. From a young age, Jaesa was forced to serve the Organas on Alderaan as a handmaiden. Her parents later arranged for her to marry an Organa noble, therefore ensuring that the Wilsaam family would finally achieve wealth. Luckily for Jaesa, her sensitivity manifested itself before she was to be married, and she left without hesitation to study the ways of the Jedi under Master Yanlach.

"Did they suffer?" Jaesa asked smalley. "My parents. Did they suffer when you…"

Raina softened her eyes as she answered. "No. It was quick." She didn't feel any true regret for killing the Wilsaams. "I had initially agreed to spare them and make them very wealthy if they told me where to find you, an agreement they accepted."

Jaesa's eye narrowed and her face grew hard. "Why does that not surprise me," she muttered to herself bitterly.

"But then they made an attempt to harm my company, Malavia Quinn, when the Wilsaam's Jedi protector tried to kill me," Raina explained.

The young Padawan allowed the rage she felt from yet another betrayal from her parents to overcome her. They brought her nothing but suffering for as long as she could remember, and they were willing to sell their daughter's safety for wealth and status among the Empire. Whatever sadness she felt from their death was now gone. "You've exposed Master Karr for what he truly is. And the Jedi Order with him. It's your power that forces truth to the surface. I-I want that power," she finally said with determination.

Karr yelled through his gag, his voice muffled.

Raina grinned at his reaction but never turned around to face him. "Then I shall take you on as my apprentice and train you to the fullest of your potential. Nothing held back."

"I am honored, my-my lord," Jaesa said, bowing in reverence. "What do you wish of me?"

Raina felt a surge of emotions flowing through her at Jaesa's words. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't proud that her first apprentice was a Jedi convert. "I want you to kill your former Master, Jaesa," she instructed, handing over her offhand saber to her new apprentice. "Break free of your chains to him and to the Jedi way."

As expected, Jaesa was initially mortified at the idea of killing the man who she had trusted for so long. "You want me to kill him?" she asked unnerved. She tried to gather herself together when Raina nodded in response. Whatever internal conflict she was battling with herself was short lived. "As you wish."

Jaesa Wilsaam engaged the red lightsaber and approached her former Master, who still struggled and pleaded against his bindings. She raised her new Master's lightsaber high above her head and swiftly brought it down on Karr, silencing his muffled screams.

* * *

AN: sorry for the delayed post. Family matters going on have delayed me.

This is the final chapter of the intro scene where Jaesa turns to the dark side The next few chapters will explore her adjusting to her new life plus getting used to her new master. Chapter 2 of the Sith Warrior story line will pick up soon as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Raina. Also, some actual dialogue from NPCs in the game will be included in this story. I don't own that writing either. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes, and I am not making any monetary gain from its existence.


	4. New Beginnings

The Fury, as Raina had non-creatively had named it, was a Fury-class Imperial Interceptor that Darth Baras had given her to aide on her missions across the galaxy. It was a decent sized ship capable of holding a light amount of cargo and housing a small crew of six people or so.

The main activity hub was located in the absolute center of the ship. It contained a large holoterminal for communications, lounge seating, and several control panels for ship operations. There were two doors in the back corners of the hub: one lead to a small sleeping chamber for the crew and the other lead to the ship's main door at the back of the ship. The front of the hub also had two doors in its uppermost corners. Raina's chamber was accessed via the left door and the bridge accessed via the right.

Two wings on either side of the ship branched out from opposite sides of the hub as well. The right wing accessed the storage room, escape pod, and an engine room. A large crew cabin and a common room were accessible via the left wing. It wasn't a large ship by any means, but it provided all the functions and features the Sith and her crew would need as they rampaged from planet to planet.

Raina stood in shock and was uncharacteristically speechless in front of the large holoterminal. She had just ended a holocall with Lord Baras updating him on the status of her mission on Hutta. The entire encounter had her on edge. She had eliminated Nomen Karr as instructed, but she was worried at how Baras would react once he learned that not only had Raina not killed Jaesa Wilsaam, she had taken her on as a her apprentice.

Much to Raina's surprise, Baras had been extremely impressed with the outcome of the trip to Hutta. Raina had explained how Jaesa would make a great asset to the Empire and that she personally felt it would have been treasonous to deprive the Empire from such a benefit. The fact that she was able to turn Jaesa to the Dark Side and orchestrated Master Karr's death by his own padawan's hand was just icing on the cake for Baras. For all of her success, Baras had granted Raina the title of Sith Lord and gave her a brief leave to celebrate how she saw fit.

Raina had instructed Quinn to set their course for the Imperial Fleet. Vetta had been able to acquire some salvage while on Hutta, and since the quest to find Nomen Karr had been so urgent, the crew of the Fury hadn't yet been able to unload salvage from their trips to Alderaan or Tatooine. They desperately needed space in the storage room, and Raina had mentioned she needed to visit the trade markets as well. Once their business on the Fleet was done, they would immediately travel to Nar Shaddaa for some rest and relaxation.

Vette had offered to prep the cargo for trading once they reached the Fleet, leaving Jaesa and Raina alone with Toovee, a protocol droid, in the ship's hub.

"So, I heard Vette gave you the grand tour. Did she show you where you'd be sleeping?" Raina asked Jaesa. She leaned back to lounge on the holoterminal, but not before checking to make sure she didn't activate any of the call buttons. She had already done that once before on accident while having a rather personal conversation with Vette about the shape and size of Quinn's butt. Much to her embarrassment, the terminal had called Baras, who answered, and he overheard enough of the conversation to give Raina grief about it later.

Jaesa had been quiet ever since the holocall ended and didn't partake in the crew's celebratory cheers for Raina's promotion and the prospect of a party. Although she did small and offer a word of congratulations to her new master. To be completely silent on the matter would have been highly disrespectful. She was still feeling a bit awkward and unsure of herself despite the fact that Quinn and Vette had taken to her presence rather well or that Baras was pleased with her new arrangements. "No. I mean she showed me where the crew cabins were, but didn't tell me where I should stay," she said.

Raina was slightly amused to see how nervous Jaesa was now that she was on board the Fury. She was now officially a Sith Apprentice, and she was clearly having some first day nerves. Raina was tempted to suggest Jaesa stay in her quarters, as she had done with both Quinn and Vette, but she decided against it. "Well, you could stay in the large cabin in the back of the left wing with Vette, or you could stay with Quinn in his small cabin right there," Raina said pointing to the door in the back of the hub.

Jaesa's eyes widened and her face flushed from embarrassment.

"There's two beds in there, by the way," Raina clarified when she realized Jaesa thought she meant sharing a bed with Quinn, the only man on board the Fury. "Or you could kick Quinn out and take that space for your own." The Sith Warrior smiled at the thought of Quinn's reaction upon finding he would be bunking with the Twi'lek. "But if you do stay in the crew cabin, I'd recommend taking one of the bottom bunks, especially if you're prone to motion sickness."

The two decided Jaesa would stay with Vette in the larger crew cabin, and Raina dismissed herself to her own quarters. It was a nice sized room with a bed big enough for two, a desk and chair, and a computer terminal. Raina removed her boots and jumpsuit and set her twin lightsabers on her desk. The painful part about traveling in space as often as Raina had been lately is that there was no actual day or night. A person's concept of time was simply based on the last planet they had visited. The sun was setting on Hutta when they had left, so Raina decided it was as good a time as any to get some sleep. She hailed Quinn over the intercom to wake her when they reached the Imperial Fleet and then promptly snuggled into bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jaesa had assumed that the Imperial Fleet would be impressive judging by its name alone. The Empire seemed to care a lot about their image, which would explain why Raina was very insistent on wearing war paint and a large flowing robe over her clothes during combat missions. She was further impressed once they landed and boarded the central trading post of the Fleet. It was a large circular vessel with many levels, but most of the activity happened on the main level with all the vendors, traders, and handful of small refreshment bars. Military personnel were strictly forbidden from consuming alcohol while on duty, but the many Sith that visited the Fleet did as they pleased with little objection.

Raina requested Jaesa follow her to the trade market while Vette and Quinn handled their own errands separately. They went to go visit Raina's favorite outfitter, Jal, to get Jaesa a total makeover. The apprentice was still wearing her padawan robes as she had nothing else to wear, and despite Vette's numerous offerings, she didn't feel close enough to the Twi'lek to borrow her clothes.

Jal was a short, older gentleman with grey hair that rested on his shoulders and form-fitting robes that went all the way to his ankles. He approached the Sith pair from around his counter and bowed respectfully towards them. "My lord," he greeted with genuine reverence. Jal quirked up a curious eyebrow and frowned when his eyes fell on Jaesa. "Who's this...woman with you?" he sneered.

Raina raised a dismissive hand to Jal when he bowed. "First of all, I told you that you don't need such formalities around me. Second, Jal, this is my new apprentice, Jaesa Wilsaam. She used to be a padawan," she clarified. "I met her on Hutta and helped her...see the light...about the Dark Side." Raina was very pleased at her own joke and chuckled senselessly. Jaesa cringed both internally and externally.

The older man raised his brows in understanding and let out a relieved, amused laugh. "Oh, thank the stars. Considering your track record on companions, I was beginning to think you had befriended a Jedi for a moment," he joked with a haughty laugh. "What can I do for you?"

Jaesa gave Raina an inquisitive eye at that accusation. She knew the Empire hated the Jedi, but she wasn't sure why he seemed so disapproving of these other 'companions' to which he referred.

Raina ignored her apprentice and kept to the matter at hand, earning a frown from the girl. "Well, as you can see, my apprentice does not look how my apprentice should look."

Jaesa interjected despite not being addressed directly. "I heard you were the best in the business, and that's what I desperately need right now, considering." She looked down at her own robes in awkward, mocked shame. Although she didn't exactly find anything wrong with her robes overall, Jal seemed really upset by her appearance. Playing to his interests seemed like a great tactic, strategically speaking.

Raina quirked her mouth in a small, impressed smile at her apprentice. I'm glad to see she's losing her timidness. And she caught on to Jal's temperament. She made a mental note to explain that to the girl later. "Let her have whatever she wants," Raina said to Jal. "We can settle the payment afterward when you two are done."

"Of course, my lord," Jal agreed. He began to bow goodbye but stopped himself mid bow. "My apologies, Lord Raina. Force of habit." Jal led Jaesa to a room behind his counter. Raina decided to browse other nearby vendors and the refreshment bar outside Jal's shop. She kept herself entertained by smirking tauntingly at the soldiers who passed by and looked longingly at the glass of blue alcohol in her hand.

Almost an hour later, Raina saw Jal emerge from the back of his shop. He was grinning rather proudly, a look he typically only gave Raina when he was absolutely confident in his services. "My lord, I believe we have found the perfect combination of tactful and provocative for your apprentice."

Raina walked closer to Jal and waited for Jaesa's big reveal. She watched in anticipation as her apprentice rounded the shop's counter, and for the second time in 24 hours, Raina was left in absolute shock.

Jaesa was wearing dark black leather pants that rested a little high on her waist, just slightly above her hip bone. On her feet were combat boots that were knee high, with multiple buckles instead of laces. Her top was very minimal and didn't have much in the way of material to it. One large piece of black material roughly six inches wide belted half-way around her chest directly under her breasts. Two more l pieces of roughly equal width and of the same material served as straps that both covered the woman's breasts and held them in place. These three pieces were held together by several elastic, cord-like strips two-inches wide that crossed and wove around her back, leaving much of it exposed. "Well," she began with a nervous laugh. "What do you think?" she asked Raina, spreading her arms wide, twirling in display.

The Sith Warrior realized her mouth was agape and immediately snapped it shut. "Jal, this is your best work yet," she stated in pleasant exasperation. The outfit was exactly as Jal as claimed. Jaesa looked powerful and attractive due to the outfit's revealing nature, the way a proper Sith should appear. But the design and materials were combat practical. It was form fitting with no loose or hanging parts to get in the way or snag on something. The top was non-constrictive and would allow for ease of upper body movement. "It's absolutely perfect," she gushed.

The apprentice blushed from her master's compliments in pride.

"I always strive to serve you to complete satisfaction, my lord," Jal replied. He noticed the amused and suggestive glances Raina was giving him, causing him to roll his eyes. "Don't even go there, Raina. You are far too young for me."

Raina gave Jal an ample amount of credits for the services rendered, and the Sith duo wound their way around the trade market heading towards the elevator door that led to their hangar bay. They entered the empty elevator and pressed the level where the Fury was docked. Raina turned to face Jaesa with the intent of discussing her training with the girl. Jaesa beat her to the punch and was the first so speak once the elevator doors closed. "What was Jal getting at back there?"

Raina frowned slightly but went ahead and answered the girl's question. After all, it was something of which Jaesa would need to be mindful and aware. "He was talking about Vette," she stated simply. "She's a Twi'lek."

Jaesa rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well yeah. I knew that. It's kind of hard to hide the large, blue lekku on her head."

"Yes, but she's not human. Anything not human is a 'lower class species,'" Raina explained with sarcastic air quotes. This only added to Jaesa's confusion. "The Empire uses Twi'leks as slaves predominantly, and people here tend to get upset when I walk around with a freed Twi'lek. A Twi'lek that I freed myself." Baras couldn't have cared less what Raina did with Vette. She was another one of his many gifts to the Sith Warrior, and as long as the Twi'lek girl didn't hinder Raina, he was happy to overlook the fact that Raina had freed her.

It all began to click for Jaesa. "That's why you didn't say anything back at Jal's," Jaesa said in understanding, more to herself than to her master. She knew Raina didn't fully share the same views as the Dark Council. That much was clear from her talk about the Light and Dark Side back on Hutta. And it made sense that she disagreed with the Empire on some things as well.

"Exactly." The two removed themselves from the elevator when it opened, and walked through the large, open hangar towards the Fury. Raina continued her speech to Jaesa, but lowered her voice and pulled the girl closer so idle ears working the hangar bay couldn't overhear. "There are those, like Jal, who respect me for my power or simply because Darth Baras is my master. But they disapprove of some of my choices."

The two were silent for a moment. Raina assumed the conversation was over and was about to finally speak on training again, when she was prevented from doing so for a second by Jaesa. "Well, if anyone tries to talk shit to you," Jaesa said reaching for the left side of her utility belt. "I'll stab them right in the-" Jaesa patted her waist in worry before she finally remembered. "Oh yeah. I don't have my lightsaber."

"About that," Raina said. They had reached the Fury's entrance and were walking up the access ramp to the main door. "Wait for me in the storage room. I'll only be a few minutes," she instructed. "I have a solution for you."

"Yes, master." Jaesa waited in the storage room as requested and fiddled with her leather top in idle thought. She felt confident and sexy in her new outfit. It wasn't exactly an outfit a dancer at a club would be wearing, but Jaesa had only worn Jedi robes and handmaiden dresses all her life. She was never afforded the option of individuality, and she most certainly was never allowed to dress in any way that was considered immodest. She also loved the way Raina looked at her since donning her new look. Jaesa felt a strong desire to impress this woman as much as possible. Today, she had succeeded.

As promised, Raina entered the storage room just a few minutes after Jaesa did. Both of her hands were held behind the small of her back. "It has recently came to my attention that you do not have a lightsaber. Possibly due to its destruction on Hutta," she joked with an apologetic smile. "Until we can break away for you to construct your own lightsaber, I want to give you this."

Raina brought her hands from around her back and presented Jaesa with a single bladed lightsaber. The hilt was a uniform shape nearly the same diameter wide from top to bottom. The metal was dark industrial gray but had a weathered look to it as if it had seen a lot of combat. A worn leather grip was wrapped around the hilt from the middle down to the bottom, leaving the pommel bare enough for a belt clip. The lightsaber was simple but elegant, and gave the impression of strength and resilience.

"This was my very first lightsaber." A sense of fondness was in Raina's voice. "I know it's not a double-bladed saber as you prefer, but it will serve you well until then."

Jaesa gingerly took the lightsaber from Raina in respect and engaged a deep, pulsating orange blade. She gave it a few basic twirls around her body to familiarize herself with the weapon. It was an impressive piece of equipment. She initially felt awkward wielding a lighter blade compared to her old one, but Jaesa knew that with enough practice, she would adjust to it quickly.

"It's perfect. Thank you, master," Jaesa said as she continued to swing the blade around. "I'll take great care of it for you."

Raina smiled at the girl's reception of the gift. "It wasn't going to do you any good to look the part of my apprentice if you were unarmed." Jaesa disengaged the lightsaber and was about to attach it to her utility belt. "I didn't tell you to put your saber away, Jaesa," Raina chastised as she unhooked her own main saber with her right hand, engaging the red blade in a whirl of energy. "We still have time before Vette and Quinn get back," she added suggestively with a wink. "Why don't we have a little fun."

Jaesa felt her heart jump out of her chest in excitement, and then nearly swallowed it again at her master's suggestive tone and playful smirk. She knew Raina was just being an ass like she had done with Quinn and Vette, and even Toovee for some strange reason. But she still felt embarrassed. But having a lightsaber in her hand again made her feel confident and daring. Treading dangerous waters, Jaesa decided to try and give her master a taste of her own medicine. "If they get back before we've finished," she countered with an equally suggestive and husky voice, "we'll just have to keep quiet."

For the third time in 24 hours, Raina was left speechless.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Raina. Also, some actual dialogue from NPCs in the game will be included in this story. I don't own that writing either. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes, and I am not making any monetary gain from its existence.

We've finally reached the point where the story will begin to start branching away from the game. Heads up, Jaesa may seem OOC in this fic. But I justify this because in game, she either goes light or dark. And she behaves much differently depending on which side she goes. I want to explore a somewhat chaotic neutral as I envision her being in this fic. So keep that in mind if her character seems off.

l'll be posting Chapter 5 on Friday, so stay tuned!


	5. Naked and Afriad

The Fury

The following night's pass on Nar Shaddaa was quiet on board the Fury. Toovee shuffled around the ship towards Raina's quarters to wake her. Her room was a complete mess. Her jumpsuit was on the floor and torn in half vertically. The edges were singed indicating they had been burned, quite possibly with a lightsaber. One of Raina's twin lightsabers was still attached to one half of her utility belt, which was also torn in two, and the other lightsaber was askew on its stand on her desk. The Sith woman was passed out face down on her mattress wearing nothing but her undergarments.

"My lord," Toovee announced pleasantly.

Raina groaned in a protest at what she perceived, in her current state, to be Toovee's loud and screeching voice. "Go away," she grunted into her pillow.

"I know you have asked me on several occasions to not disturb you when you are sleeping, but this is rather urgent." Raina strained to perk up her head and gingerly rolled over so that she could see the droid. She motioned for him to continue with one hand and pulled a pillow over her head with the other. "I noticed that our course is set for Coruscant, but Sir Quinn is not at his post on the bridge, and security there has not yet been hailed. Would you like for me to hail them now for you?"

The Sith opened her eyes wide and stood up with some urgency, tripping on one of her boots and nearly falling face first into her bedroom wall. She threw her arms out quickly and pushed back against the wall successfully catching herself. The sudden and sharp movements jostled her head and caused her extreme pain. Her skull felt like it was about to split open. "Why in the depths of the Dune Sea are we headed to Coruscant?!" Raina shouted, sending waves of pain throughout her head again.

Coruscant was the capital of the Republic. At the end of the Great Galactic War, the Empire had attacked and successfully occupied the planet, but control was later returned to the Republic after the Treaty of Coruscant was drafted and signed. Despite these terms, Raina never ventured to the large city planet unless her duties required her to do so. A treaty may have been in place, but that didn't mean she would have been welcomed there. She was not so much afraid for her own safety by avoiding Coruscant, but rather of what might happen on a political scale due to her presence. As a rising Sith, she wasn't looking to start problems that may hinder or hurt her advancement, and most certainly, she wasn't looking to displease the Dark Council either.

Toovee took a few cautious steps back before answering. "Well, I do believe you instructed Sir Quinn to set course for Coruscant last night."

"And why the hell would I have done that?" she asked angrily but kept her voice to an audible whisper in an attempt to appease the angry banging in her head. Her legs were wobbly and she felt an urge to retch threaten to come to fruition, so she eased herself back onto her bed in a sitting position.

"I didn't overhear the entire conversation, but I did hear you and Vette arguing on whether it's pronounced core-oo-saunt or cruh-saunt. Your apprentice suggested we head to the planet immediately to ask the locals for an explanation," Toovee explained. It was such an absurd story made even more ridiculous due to Toovee's matter-of-fact, serious demeanor.

Raina closed her eyes before huffing out a shaky breath in exasperation. "Head to the bridge and reverse course away from Coruscant." Toovee acknowledge his command and left Raina alone in her room. She had absolutely no recollection of ever boarding the Fury or even leaving the third club. They had been thrown out of the first two, that much she could remember, although she wasn't certain as to the reasons why they were thrown out of the second. At the first club, Vette had scaled a dancer's platform to dance with him directly violating the many signs posted throughout the club that touching the dancers was strictly prohibited. Security was called, and in an effort to defend a member of her crew, Raina had started a fight with four security guards. The rest of the details were fuzzy, but she could recall one guard had Quinn in a headlock and another two guards pinning Jaesa to the floor on her stomach in a subdued position. The group was promptly thrown out after that.

Feeling her chapped lips begin to burn, Raina stood back up to head towards the common area where they kept food and drink; she was in desperate need of water. There was no other activity on board the ship, so Raina assumed the rest of her crew was still asleep. When she reached the counter of the common room, she prepped herself a glass of warm jawa juice and a large canteen of water. She stood facing the counter for several minutes alternating between sipping her drinks and trying to eat a wafer or two. Anything to help calm her queasy stomach.

The Sith heard someone enter the room behind her based on the sound of boots heavily dragging against the metal floor of the ship, but the footsteps suddenly stopped somewhere around the doorway. After a few seconds of silence, Raina turned around to address whoever was there and found Jaesa awkwardly standing and staring wide eyed at Raina. She was still in her new black outfit and her hair was disheveled into a Kowakian monkey-lizard's nest.

Jaesa had never seen any part of Raina's skin except for her hands, her head, and part of her neck that wasn't covered by her jumpsuit. She had see her master's muscular yet lean build through the skin tight material, but it was an entire different experience to see someone's form absent from any clothes. The only material on her body was a wide, black piece of material that most women wrapped around their breasts to keep them securely in place. She also wore generic black underwear that looked more like very short shorts. Raina's abs were flat with some definition even in their relaxed state. Her shoulders and upper back were toned and bulky even though she wasn't very broad shouldered. What caught Jaesa's attention the most were the women's numerous tattoos on her upper body. Ink snaked and coiled its way up both of Raina's arms to her shoulders in intricate designs and entirety of her back was also covered in similar patterns and connected to the designs on her arms. Looking at her from behind, it wove together so well that it looked like on continuous tattoo.

"Oh," Raina said in recognition as she looked down at herself. "I forgot to put on clothes again," she laughed. Jaesa swallowed hard at the implication of the word 'again' but didn't move, which Raina failed to notice as she closed her eyes remembering her clothes were in pieces on her bedroom floor. "Damnit, I need new clothes."

The apprentice shook herself from her thoughts and the warm, tingly sensations she was feeling throughout her body. She hoped it was just after effects of the alcohol she had the night before. "What happened to your jumpsuit?" she asked, her voice shaky and hoarse with dryness. She licked her lips to moisten them as best she could before speaking again. "You had them on when we came back. Or at least I think you did…" she trailed off. She approached the counter making sure to not look at the half naked woman standing next to her.

Raina offered her an empty glass, seemingly unaware of the awkward behavior of her apprentice. "My suit is on my bedroom floor, cut in half from the waist up." She looked over and saw Jaesa trying to make sense of a situation in which cutting a suit in that manner would have made any sense. It was kind of cute to see the girl's absolutely exhausted face turn into a look of lazy contemplation. "I wouldn't think about it too hard. It'll only make the pain worse," Raina dismissed as she pointed to her own aching head. "Try the jawa juice. It should help some," she added as she passed a full cup of the warm liquid over to her apprentice.

Their hands touched as Jaesa took the cup, causing her hiccup as she tried to muffle the shocked squeal in response to the contact. "Yesthankyou," she blurted out. Jaesa had noted that Raina was a very attractive person in every sense of the word when they had first met. Even as a Jedi, Jaesa could acknowledge and respect a person who she found visually appealing to look at. She just never gave it much more thought than that. But now she was practically gawking at the half-naked woman and stumbling over words that wanted to escape her mouth but were stuck somewhere in between her throat and her stomach.

"Was that you're first experience with alcohol, Jaesa?" Raina questioned with an amused chuckle. "You look horribly sick." The two were now facing each other.

Jaesa shut her eyes forcefully to avoid staring at Raina and shook her head as fast as her hangover would allow her. "I'll be fine. I probably just need to throw up." She opened her eyes and looked Raina directly in the face, refusing to break eye contact.

Raina quirked a brow at the girl's awkward behavior but then let a smug smile play on her face when she saw Jaesa's eyes ever so quickly dart down to her torso and then back up to meet her gaze. She toyed with the idea of asking Jaesa to adjust her chest wrap in the back just to torment the girl, but ultimately decided against it. The apprentice was already suffering enough from the party the night before, so Raina would allow her this one reprieve. "Well, I should go get dressed before Quinn sees me and accuses me of sexual harassment again." she said before leaving the common room and offering her apprentice a view of her from behind, a view that Jaesa shamefully took in completely.

Now that the crew's brief pass was over, she needed to call Baras for her next assignment. She showered and put on a basic uniform of black pants and grey, short-sleeved shirt, throwing her black robe on last. The uniform was in no means up to her standards for combat, but it would have to suffice until she could visit Jal again. Baras didn't seem to care too much for her obvious disheveled appearance and kept the holocall very business-like. Much to Raina's annoyance, Baras wanted her to go to Nar Shaddaa to eliminate a Republic general who would be meeting with a few traitors of the Empire. According to Baras, his master on Dark Council, Darth Vengean, had been trying to figure out a way to start a major war between the Empire and the Republic. Baras hoped that the death of a Republic general, General Gonn, might be exactly what Vengean needs to trigger a war.

Quinn was manning his position on the bridge when Raina entered the room, and despite the fact that his uniform was immaculate as ever, his face was very pale and covered in sweat. He looked as if he could have been sick at any moment. "My lord," he strained to say without gagging. "Please forgive me. I'm not feeling one-hundred percent today."

Raina noticed that Quinn's uniform top was still tightly fastened around his neck and immediately began feeling sympathy sickness for him. "Quinn, please undo the neck of your shirt. You look like you can barely breathe, and it's making me feel sick just looking at you."

Without any hesitation, the Imperial loosened his collar. The effect was almost immediate. Color began returning to his face and his breathing was not as labored. "I overheard your holocall with Lord Baras and have set course back to Nar Shaddaa. It's a shame we left since we were there last night," he mused with little annoyance in his voice. Raina assumed he was unaware of why, in their drunken state, they had set course for the planet. "I hope that whatever business you had on Coruscant can wait."

With an amused shake of her head, Raina replied, "Nothing important. Thank you for acting so quickly under your current state. Feel free to return to your quarters if you need to so. I'll be staying here on the bridge wiuntil we get back to Nar Shaddaa." Once Quinn was off the bridge and out of sight, Raina plopped down into the chair at the helm of the ship, ordered Toovee to keep watch, and promptly dozed off.

I'm posting early because I'll be busy most of the day and may not get a chance to post.

This was a bit of a fluff chapter. I wasn't fully happy with it, and I may edit it again later. But I got some things down that need to be developed. Again, this Jaesa is based on a neutral path and is not either Light or Dark. So her behavior in this Fic will differ from Light or Dark Jaesa. If you're expecting Light or Dark Jaesa, then you should probably stop reading because that won't be happening.

Chapter 6 is already written and edited, so I will be posting on time again next week! I've got some spicy things planned in the weeks ahead, so stay tuned.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Raina. Also, some actual dialogue from NPCs in the game will be included in this story. I don't own that writing either. This fic is purely for entertainment purposes, and I am not making any monetary gain from its existence.


End file.
